A Find of a Horse
by sunchaser116589
Summary: Numair is in need of a second horse. While they search for a new horse, they make a surprising discovery.


A/N: Ok, so I haven't been on here in forever, so this is just to get me back in the swing of things. Don't expect great things. Hopefully I'll improve as I go along. Suggestions would be lovely!

Numair stared down at his hands, now covered in dirt, and sneered distastefully. He had been following Daine all day looking for a second horse. Patches was steadfast and brave, but Daine asserted that he needed one more mount. Numair was not as convinced and stalked resignedly behind Daine as she met horse after horse, refusing each in turn.

"Daine, my dear, perhaps this is not meant to be. We have been looking since breakfast and have had no luck. Perhaps we should postpone the search for now?" he asked hopefully.

Daine gave him an exasperated look. He knew she was enjoying this, but looking at dozens of smelly horses was not _his _idea of fun.

"Let me just have a look at a few more horses and then we can be done for the day".

Numair gave her a bright smile and quickly agreed, though he had a hunch her 'few more horses' would be anything but few.

"This one's been through many a battle, and knows her stuff!", a trader cried when Daine paused to look at a palomino mare covered in dust.

"Yes, I can see that", she replied and continued walking.

Numair could see the end of the herd now, and was just getting excited at the prospect of going back to his nice, cozy study room, when all of a sudden Daine halted in her tracks. He turned to see what she had spotted.

At first he could not find the horse she had noticed, but the little horse stepped daintily out from behind a bush and walked calmly up to Daine.

The horse was bay, with a long mane, and a small muzzle. He had tiny ears and powerful muscles that moved beneath a coat of unattended hair.

The horse slowly reached his nose out and breathed gently on Daine's face. She smiled back and quietly stretched a hand towards his forehead.

"Stop!" a loud voice roared. The horse jumped and skittered backwards, ears pinned.

"What is the matter with you?" Daine snapped that the merchant who jogged at them. She glared at him and lifted her chin defiantly.

"He's a killer, that one is! No one can get near enough to touch him, and those that can, get bucked off as soon as they try to get on him. Far as I can tell, he was never broke, and never will be! A friend of mine loaded him on me, and I'm off to sell him to the dog food man just as soon as I can".

Daine gave him a curious look, and then turned to view the horse again. Numair noticed the horse's intelligent eyes did not seem threatening, merely cautioning.

"I'll take him off of your hands," she started, and, ignoring the merchant's sputtering, proceeded to buy the horse.

"You're going to have one hell of a time getting ahold of that beast!".

Numair smirked and took a step back to watch the show. He knew that if Daine wanted this animal, there was something special about it. Besides, she had a 'way' with animals.

The horse showed no fear as she walked towards him. Just as he started to sit on his haunches, ready to spin, Daine spoke one word to him. Instantly, the horse froze and gave her an intense look. She repeated the word, and then turned to return to Numair, the horse following meekly behind.

The merchant was speechless, and hurriedly jumped back as the horse walked close to him. He halted when Daine did and waited patiently beside her.

"There. Now I will ride him home". The merchant regained his voice long enough to give her a detailed description of what had happened to the last men that tried to get on the horse.

Now Daine laughed out loud, shaking her head and smiling pityingly at him. Then she spun on her heel, put her mouth to the horse's ear, and spoke another word. Again the horse froze, and Daine sprung nimbly onto his back.

The horse trader made the sign of the gods, and Numair frowned at him. What was the man so worried about? The horse was behaving perfectly.

The horse started to stride away and Numair followed at his side, one hand resting on Daine's knee.

"What was wrong with the merchant, my love? He seemed to think this horse was a man killer, yet for you he is as docile as a kitten. Even with your special skills, I think it would have taken longer to turn a vicious brute into the agreeable companion I see before me".

He looked up at her face and was surprised by the absolutely gleeful expression he saw.

"Oh Numair, this is the most wonderful day ever! Brenden here," she gave the horse a delighted pat on the neck," is a Traveler horse". She stopped and looked expectantly at Numair.

Responding to his blank face, she continued," Some tribes use Traveler horses as spy horses! They are exceptionally well trained. They are extremely brave, highly intelligent, and very loyal to their owner. In fact, they are trained to never allow themselves to be handled unless someone gives them the correct keyword, and they will not allow anyone to ride them unless the rider knows a special keyword as well. I'd never imagined I would make a real Traveler horse!". She gave a blissful sigh, and Numair couldn't help but smile himself at her enthusiasm.

"Well, he seems like an average horse to me, but I am happy that you found such an exciting new companion."

Numair watched her beautiful face as she silently talked with her new friend. He knew they would get along well; hopefully Patches would think so too.


End file.
